Komorebi
by BulanHitam
Summary: Lima orang dengan latar belakang dan karakter yang berbeda, terikat takdir bersama. Modern au. Terinspirasi dari manga Honey & Clover. Straight and BL pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Komorebi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto, Honey and Clover ⓒ Chika Umino**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

******Warning : Typo, OOC, etc**

"Selesai."**  
**

Kata itu terlontar dari bibir Shimura Sai ketika melihat karya lukisannya yang entah keberapa, setelah selesai mewarnainya dengan cat gambar. Mahasiswa semester dua di universitas Konoha itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, agar dapat melihat lukisannya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Bola mata hitamnya menelusuri setiap jengkal lekuk demi lekuk goresan yang dibuatnya.

Sesosok gadis berambut panjang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi dalam lukisan yang dibuatnya kali ini.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk hidungnya yang tidak gatal.

Kira-kira apa pendapat Kakashi Sensei kalau melihatnya..

Tangannya yang tadi dipakai untuk menggaruk ujung hidungnya sekarang dipakai untuk mengusap dahinya.

Lebih baik aku coba dulu..

Pemuda berambut hitam legam dipotong pendek itu melirik jam putih kecil yang diletakkan di atas meja belajarnya, tempat dia meletakkan lukisannya.

Jam setengah delapan pagi. Kuliah masih dimulai dua jam lagi. Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan barang yang akan dibawa ke kampus.

Ketika pemuda itu sedang mencari cat warna hijau yang tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana, pintu apartemennya diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Karena kaget mendengarnya, alhasil kepalanya terantuk oleh kolong tempat tidurnya dimana ia mencoba melihatnya di tempat tersebut.

Pintunya kembali diketuk. Kali ini lebih keras.

Sai mengaduh kecil dan bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa ia menambahkan wajah kesakitan dan tangannya kembali mengusap belakang kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran kolong tempat tidur. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar dan membuka pintu dengan gerakan cepat. Wajah Sai tidak kaget lagi menemukan pemuda berwajah familiar di balik pintu apartemennya. Untuk sejenak, Sai melupakan rasa sakit di belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil pada pemuda berwajah stoic yang seumuran dengannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun!"

Pemuda tampan namun tanpa ekspresi yang dipanggil sasuke-kun itu hanya mengucapkan "hn" sambil menyodorkan seplastik penuh tomat ke hadapan Sai. Meski agak kebingungan, Sai tetap menerima tomat-tomat itu.

"Tadi malam nenek Chiyo memberikan banyak tomat ini. Tidak akan bisa kuhabiskan sendiri." Gumam Sasuke seakan sudah tahu pikiran Sai.

Sai teringat dengan wanita setengah baya yang tinggal sendirian tepat di bawah apartemennya, yang suka tebar pesona setiap melihat mahluk Tuhan paling seksi seperti sasuke. Walaupun si nenek yang sudah menjanda hampir separuh hidupnya itu luar biasa genitnya, namun dia suka menghibahkan makanan enak pada Sasuke dan Sai.

"Terima kasih, tapi Naruto-kun bukannya juga menyukai to.."

"Dia membencinya. Diam-diam si dobe itu selalu membuang tomatku."

Sai tertawa kecil setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Perkataanmu sama seperti Naruto-kun padaku minggu lalu. Katanya kau juga selalu membuang ramennya."

"Tapi aku membuangnya tepat di depannya, bukan dengan cara licik yang dia buat itu." Kata Sasuke membela dirinya. " Lagipula ramen itu adalah makanan yang menjijikkan."

Melihat tampang sasuke yang makin cemberut, mau tidak mau Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun tidak mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku harus ke kampus lebih cepat. Ada beberapa lembar foto yang harus kuserahkan pada Genma Sensei."

Sai teringat bahwa ia juga harus berangkat lebih cepat ke kampus karena akan memberikan lukisannya yang baru saja kelar pada Kakashi Sensei.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu. Tidak keberatan kan kalau Sasuke-kun menungguku beberapa menit?" tanya Sai yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari teman karibnya itu. "Aku ingin menyiapkan peralatan kampus dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama." Sahut Sasuke melangkah melewati Sai, masuk ke apartemennya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk berwarna coklat susu.

"Naruto-kun sudah berangkat ke kampus?" tanya Sai di sela-sela menyiapkan barang-barang keperluannya. Rupanya pemuda itu sudah lupa sama sekali dengan cat malang yang tadi dicarinya.

"Tidak tahu." Sahut Sasuke memasang tampang tak peduli sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Si dobe itu tadi malam menginap di rumah Kiba."

"Oh ya, pantas saja aku mendengar kesunyian dari sebelah kamarku."

"Yaah." Kata Sasuke menimpali. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan bola mata yang berwarna hitam pekat. "Akhirnya setelah dua tahun untuk pertama kalinya aku bisak tertidur dengan nyenyak. Kalau ada si dobe, pasti berisik sekali."

"Menarik bukan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak setuju dengan perkataan Sai barusan.

"Bukannya sangat menarik tinggal dengan orang yang karakternya sama sekali berbeda dengan kita. Naruto –kun bisa mengisi keceriaan dalam dinginnya hati Sasuke-kun dan kau bisa menenangkan sikap Naruto-kun yang-"

"Sama sekali TIDAK menarik. Yang kutahu aku benci hidup dikelilingi dengan kepala kuning yang kadar kegilaanya makin bertambah hari demi hari."

Sai memilih bungkam mendengar Sasuke memberi penekanan pada salah satu kata yang diucapkannya. Kalau Sasuke sudah berkata begitu, ia lebih baik diam dan berhenti menasihatinya tentang mensyukuri keberadaan Naruto di hidupnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah kanannya, yang jarang tersenyum dan minim ekspresi betul-betul tak peduli jika menyangkut soal dobenya. Pertengkaran mereka berdua yang sering terjadi membuat Shimura Sai harus mengurut dada dan bertindak menjadi penengah sebelum apartemen ini menjadi puing reruntuhan.

"Jadi kemarin pulang dari kampus Naruto-kun langsung pergi ke rumah Kiba-kun?" tanya Sai memecahkan keheningan berdua. Dengan cekatan, tangannya memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam ransel biru dongkernya.

"Mana aku tahu. Ah.. Semoga dia tertabrak mobil saat pergi ke kampus supaya aku tidak usah melihat mukanya yang dobe itu."

Memang betul-betul sang maestro lidah tajam..pikir Sai menghela napas.

Sai mengambil sepatu sneaker putihnya dan tidak lupa mengambil kanvas berukuran sedang.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku sasuke-kun. Ayo kita berangkat." Kata Sai sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan pelan.

Sai kemudian mengambil kunci dari atas meja hiasnya dan keluar bersama Sasuke setelah menutup pintu.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, bisa kau pegangi kanvas ini?"

"Hn."

Sai mengunci pintu kamar apartemennya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ketika berbalik, ia agak bingung melihat Sasuke berdiri diam bagai patung memandang lurus sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya sambil menghela napas kesal. Sai mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke yang tertuju ke lantai beberapa meter di hadapan mereka.

Apa ada sesuatu yang menjijikkan di sana sampai tampang Sasuke-kun begitu? Muntahankah atau...

Sai mengerutkan kening.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah, kaos berwarna kuning dan celana training orange sedang tertelungkup di lantai tanpa bergerak. Matikah? Pingsankah? Atau hanya pura-pura saja? Bentuk rambutnya yang mengingatkan Sai akan buah berkulit tajam dan harganya yang selangit di Jepang serta kulit tannya yang terbakar sinar matahari sudah tidak asing lagi dari pandangannya.

Astaga..benar juga..Pikir Sai sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Kenapa dia bisa lupa pada sahabat karib yang selalu menemaninya dalam suka dan duka?

"Itu kan Naruto-kun! Bukannya yang sedang pingsan di sana itu Na-NARUTO-KUN PINGSAN!"

"Enggak usah berwajah horor gitu, Sai."

Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke, Sai langsung berlari ke arah seonggok mahluk kuning yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantainya. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi tan si mahluk kuning.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun!" Sai kemudian menoleh kepada Sasuke yang kelihatannya senang dengan keadaan sekarat Naruto saat ini. "Tolong bantu aku, Sasuke-kun."

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melangkah ke arah mereka berdua. Saat melihat wajah Naruto, pemuda itu menghela napas dan mendecakkan lidah.

"Si dobe ini bukan pingsan."

Sai yang panik ingi berkata sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke memberi tanda padanya agar melihat wajah Naruto.

"Ramen."

"Naruto-kun?"

Sai memandang wajah Naruto selama beberapa detik dan tiba-tiba merasa malu karena sudah salah sangka. Kenyataannya sahabatnya itu..

"Groook...Ramen sayang..."

Mengorok sambil mengigau tentang makanan favoritnya.

"Ti..tidur?"

"Aho.."Gumam Sasuke kesal dan mencubit pipi kanan pemuda berambut kuning itu. "Ayo bangun usuratonkachi."

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sai menganga kaget saat melihat Uzumaki Naruto memakan ramen instannya dengan kecepatan super cepat (satu menit dua cup ramen, saudara!)

"Ma..makan dengan perlahan, Naruto-kun."

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu meneguk kuah ramennya dan menyambar segelas air putih di atas meja kemudian meminumnya sampai tandas tak tersisa.

"Rekor baruku makan dua ramen dalam semenit!" seru Naruto tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederetan gigi putih yang agak kontras dengan wajahnya yang terbakar sinar matahari. "Teme, kau juga boleh ikut lomba ini kalau mau, mungkin memecahkan rekor dengan makan tomat. Aku tidak ingin kau menghabiskan ramenku." Katanya pada Sasuke yang duduk di sofa empuk di kamar apartemennya.

"Aku tidak akan seidiot itu sampai mau mengikuti cara makanmu." Sahut Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto yang jadi naik darah karena mendengar omongannya.

"TEMEEEE!"

Suara Naruto serak-serak basah yang melengking falls membahana di seisi kamar apartemen Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai menepuk jidatnya. Lagi-lagi kejadian yang sama terulang setiap hari. Teriakan Naruto dan omongan sadis Sasuke adalah makanan wajib setiap pagi,siang dan malam. Dia sedikit agak terhimpit di antara dua pemuda yang sifatnya bertolak belakang.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi.." kata Sai yang sudah dua tahun bekerja menjadi penengah hubungan mereka yang tak pernah akur, tapi anehnya masih tinggal dalam satu apartemen. "Naruto-kun kenapa sampai tertidur begitu?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sai mengalihkan pandangan dari death glare Sasuke dan meringis lebar. "Mengenai hal itu, waktu di rumah Kiba,aku.."

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, lebih baik tidak usah diceritakan, Sai."

"Takut menceritakannya karena kau berulah pada Kiba?"

"Aku enggak berulah tahu!" Seru Naruto menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah sangar. "Aku hanya mengintip kakak perempuan Kiba mandi! Hanya itu!"

Sesaat keadaan apartemen itu menjadi senyap. Ini merupakan kejadian yang langka mengingat mahluk hidup yang maniak warna kuning sering menjadi biang keributan tinggal di dalamnya. Melihat _palm face_ Sai, Naruto tersadar akan omongannya dan dan kembali nyengir kuda.

"Bukan hanya otakmu yang dobe tapi ternyata mesum juga."

"Bisa diam enggak sih teme! Yah karena aku masih pengintip pemula, jadi ketahuan dengan cepat. Hampir saja aku dijadikan dadar telur sama kakak Kiba yang super galak itu, tapi keberingasannya tidak sanggup mengalahkan Kaa-chan dong."

Dan bukannya malu, pemuda itu menceritakannya dengan luar biasa bangga.

"Sudah bisa ditebak aku diusir dari rumahnya. Yang PALING menyedihkan adalah dompetku ketinggalan di rumah Kiba. Terpaksa Naruto-kun yang malang ini harus jalan kaki dari tadi malam dan seperti yang kalian lihat tadi,aku sekarat di koridor."

"Bukan sekarat tapi yang kulihat tadi kau bermimpi mesum dengan ramenmu." Kalau ini sudah pasti Sasuke yang ngomong.

"Naruto-kun yang malang.." gumam Sai dengan penuh simpati sambil menatap Naruto bagaikan melihat anak anjing yang kehujanan atau kehilangan induknya. " Kalau tidak keberatan biar aku saja yang pergi ke rumah Kiba-kun untuk mengambil dompetmu. Aku khawatir kakaknya akan makin murka kalau melihatmu datang."

"Kau memang malaikat penolongku, Sai-kun sayaaang.." Seru Naruto riang dan melompat dari kursinya untuk nemplok ke pundak Sai. Namun acara bermesraan NaruSai harus dihentikan setelah mereka melihat Sasuke mengambil ranselnya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

"Mau kemana teme?"

"Tentu saja ke kampus. Malas melihat adegan semi yaoi yang kalian buat."

"Adegan yaoi? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Sai yang masih polos dengan dunia seme-uke, namun Sasuke sudah menghilang dari balik pintu sebelum sempat menjawab.

"Tunggu teme!"

Naruto berlari mengikuti Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sai sendirian di dalam sana.

"Ayo cepat Sai!" dan kepala durian itu muncul kembali dari balik pintu.

Ketika melangkah keluar, Sai harus dikejutkan oleh teriakan marah Sasuke karena Naruto sekarang sedang berusaha memiting lehernya. Sambil menggerutu Sasuke mengunci pintu apartemen miliknya dan Naruto.

" Lepaskan leherku, usuratonkachi!"

"Tapi aku rindu padamu, teme." Balas Naruto ngenyir sambil mengeratkan kedua lengannya pada lengan kokoh milik Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya cemburu karena tadi aku memeluk Sai. Iya kan, teme honey.."

"Jangan berkata menjijikkan begitu, bodoh!" Seru Sasuke berusaha lepas dari cengkaraman Naruto.

Sai yang melangkah pelan dari belakang, mengikuti kedua sahabatnya sambil tertawa geli.

"Teme, jangan injak kakiku!"

"Siapa suruh kau gelantungan di kakiku!"

Sai kembali teringat saat kedua pemuda itu pindah ke samping kamar apartemennya empat tahun yang lalu. Kamarnya yang selalu sunyi senyap seketika itu juga dipenuhi oleh suara amarah Sasuke dan canda tawa Naruto. Berkat keributan yang ditimbulkan mereka berdua, kadang-kadang Sai harus terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terusik atau menggerutu sekalipun. Karena sejak kedatangan mereka hidupnya yang selalu monoton itu berubah sudah.

Ia selalu bersyukur bisa bisa mengenal mereka..

Sai mengikuti kedua sahabatnya yang masih bertengkar untuk menuju stasiun kereta. Ia menyipitkan matanya karena merasa silau terkena cahaya matahari. Samar-samar terlihat langit biru dan awan putih yang berarak..

Musim panas tahun ini begitu cerah..

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bermata lavender berdiri di dekat pintu kereta Shinkansen yang akan membawanya menuju kota kecil namun sangat padat dengan penduduk kotanya bernama Konoha. Ia terlihat begitu kepayahan karena harus berdesakan dengan orang-orang dari berbagai jenis kalangan yang juga ingin kembali memulai aktivitas di senin pagi awal juni ini.

Ia menutup kedua mulutnya. Berusaha menahan agar tidak muntah saat itu juga. Perutnya yang terbungkus cardigan yang berwarna ungu serasa dipukul-pukul oleh palu. Kebiasaan buruknya mulai terjadi lagi. Berada di antara kerumunan orang banyak di tempat yang sempit, bagai tak ada celah dan bagai tak ada ruang baginya membuatnya merasa seprti terkurung.

Kalau sudah begini, ia pasti menyesali perbuatannya mengapa menaiki kereta ini. Menyalahkan atas kebodohannya. Lebih baik dia naik shinkansen berikutnya yang datang setengah jam kemudian. Tapi tentu saja gadis itu tidak ingin membuat khawatir pamannya yang berjanji akan menunggunya di stasiun kereta tempat ia akan turun nanti. Hal yang paling tidak ingin dilakukannya adalah mengecewakan orang lain.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Dengan menutup mata, ia tidak akan melihat orang-orang di hadapannya dan mungkin dapat menghilangkan rasa mualnya. Gadis itu mulai membayangkan padang ilalang dengan semilir angin musim semi yang bermain-main di rambutnya yang panjang. Rumput ilalang yang hampir setinggi badannya terayun-ayun seakan ingin mengajak angin bermain. Ia mulai merasakan suatu kenyamanan saat pandangannya tertuju pada ilalang tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba ilalang itu melayang dan membentuk spiral. Lingkaran tersebut malah membuatnya makin mual. Belum hilang keterkejutannya, ilalang berbentuk spiral tersebut mulai mendekati tempatnya berpijak hingga ia segera membuka matanya. Padang ilalang digantikan oleh kerumunan orang lagi.

Percuma..

Bahkan khayalannya pun mengkhianati dirinya.

Di sela-sela rasa mualnya, gadis itu berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar dapat menghilangkan rasa sesak di dada dan perutnya. Sesaat pandangannya tertuju pada jendela shinkansen yang ada di dekatnya, dimana ia dapat melihat pemandangan. Mungkin kaca tipis berwarna transparan itu dapat membantunya. Namun berhubung shinkansen adalah kendaraan modern yang bergerak melebihi kecepatan pesawat sekalipun, maka ia dapat melihat objek di luar jendela dengan hanya sekejap saja. Pandangannya tertuju pada objek berbentuk bola setinggi gedung yang terbuat dari besi berdiri kokoh membelah langit biru.

Bianglala..

Saat itu juga seraut wajah yang mirip dengannya terlintas dalam benaknya.

Kedua matanya melebar.

Ayah..

Sepotong kenangan ketika ia masih kecil menghinggapi dirinya, dimana ayahnya sering mengajaknya untuk menaiki lingkaran raksasa tersebut.

Kali ini perasaan nyeri terselip di hatinya.

Bianglala sudah digantikan oleh gedung-gedus pencakar langit.

Dan gadis itu makin merasakan mual lebih dari sebelumnya..

Ia menelan ludah. Air mata hampir jatuh dari sela-sela bulu matanya yang lentik itu.

Saya mohon tolonglah saya..

Wajahnya makin memerah, sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan sarapan pagi dari mulutnya, namun ia sendiri sangsi apakah ia bisa bertahan.

Kami-sama..

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyerah, siap untuk muntah dan berusaha menahan malu yang luar biasa saat orang-orang memandang jijik padanya. Namun kejadian itu tidak terjadi, ketika ia merasakan seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Begitu dekat sampai tubuh mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Eh?

Dorongan-dorongan itu lenyap seketika. Berbagai ragam aroma dari para penumpang tidak tercium lagi, digantikan oleh bau sinar matahari yang samar-samar menguar dari tubuh yang berdiri didepannya. Aroma yang membuat perasaanya tenang.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia mendengar suara yang menyelamatkannya dari desakan ataupun dorongan tersebut. Ia seperti merasa pemuda itu berusaha melindunginya dari kumpulan manusia tersebut. Demi dirinya, ia memakai tubuhnya untuk dijadikan tameng. Pertolongan yang terlihat kecil, namun membuat gadis bermata lavender itu merasa terharu sekaligus merasa tertolong karena rasa mualnya tiba-tiba menghilang saat pemuda itu datang.

" Ng, nona?"

Dengan perlahan, ia mendongak dan melihat rupa wajah malaikat penolongnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos kuning dan celana training berwarna orange, terkesan santai dan sederhana. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning terang (ia sangsi apakah warna rambutnya asli) mencuat ke sana-sini dan kulitnya kecoklatan terkena sinar matahari. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, gadis itu tahu tak ada yang menarik dari diri orang yang ada di depannya, namun ia harus menarik pikirannya tadi ketika melihat kedua mata pemuda itu yang membuatnya terbius. Mata itu berwarna langit biru yang cerah, sama seperti cuaca di pagi hari ini, mata yang meneduhkan hatinya dan membuat dirinya nyaman. Pemuda ini memang malaikat penolongnya. Gadis itu percaya akan hal itu.

Lalu pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya, berniat melihat lebih jelas lagi perempuan yang sepertinya sebaya dengan umurnya dan yang tingginya tidak melebihi leher pemuda itu. Gadis yang kelihatan lembut dan rapuh.

Dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

"Se..sesak.."

Sai merasa sesak napas, karena begitu banyaknya penumpang yang memasuki shinkansen. Udara pun hampir tak bisa ia dapatkan dan untuk bergerak pun rasanya susah sekali. Sai menutupnya mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Dalam pandangannya, orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya bagaikan ikan yang tertangkap jaring. Perasaannya makin tidak enak. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya beberapa meter sedang memandang sebal gadis cantik yang memakai seragam sailor SMA yang tak henti-hentinya berbicara pada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berkata sesuatu pada Sasuke. Sasuke membalas perkataanya hingga membuat wajah gadis itu memerah dan akhirnya menunduk malu.

"Korban feromon Sasuke-kun lagi." Gumam Sai tanpa sadar. Bukan hanya di apartemen, di shinkansen maupun di tempat-tempat umum lainnya, temannya yang satu itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian lawan jenis (hingga sesama jenis). Wajah tampannya, kulitnya yang putih bersih dan rambut kerennya (namun menurut Naruto potongan rambut belakangnya seperti pantat bebek) membuat pemuda itu digilai hampir seluruh siswi di kampus, meski yang ditaksir tidak peduli ataupun tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Kasihan..

Makin lama Sai mulai membenarkan pernyataan Naruto yang mendklarasikan kalau Sasu-teme temannya sejak mereka berdua masih jadi embrio itu adalah seorang homo atau gay atau penyuka sesama jenis. Habisnya...

Seakan tahu kalau Sasuke yang sedang dipikirkan Sai, pemuda itu tiba-tiba melihat ke arahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan gadis berseragam sailor yang belum pantang menyerah untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk lebih memilih berdiri di samping sahabatnya daripada waktunya selama berda di shinkansen harus dihabiskan bersama dengan cewek annoying. Sai Kemudian melihat Sasuke yang sedang susah payah berjalan ke arahnya melewati kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Terus terang Sai tidak pernah melihat Sasuke dekat dengan lawan jenis.

Bahkan Haruno Sakura, idola kampus yang lumayan akrab dengan Sai, yang dipuja-puja oleh cowok karena wajahnya yang manis dan otaknya yang cemerlang malah diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. Jadi, tak apa-apa kalau dia curiga pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sai.."

Yang dipanggil, menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya terpaku pada warna mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Rupanya ada yang tertangkap feromonmu lagi.."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung mendengar perkataan Sai, namun sesaat ia mendengus kesal.

"Yang namanya cewek memang merepotkan."

"Kalau kuperhatikan, sudah beberapa kali gadis itu mencoba mendekatimu dan sepertinya ia sudah tahan banting karena kau terus menolaknya. Kasihan ."

"Sudah beberapa kali dia juga meminta nomor ponselku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Sasuke-kun memberikannya?" sebenarnya Sai sudah menebak jawaban Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa memberikan nomor ponselmu pada orang yang tidak dikenal."

Sai tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kasihan gadis itu, Sasuke-kun. Padahal menurutku dia lumayan manis."

"Enggak peduli."

Sai menatap pemuda yang ada di sampingnya dengan perasaan geli. Ia sama sekali tidak sakit hati dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si mulut bisa itu. Saat pertama kali mengenal Sasuke, pemuda itu merasa hatinya terus tertancap berulang kali, namun sekarang tentu saja ia sudah terbiasa. Sai tahu Sasuke selalu berkata yang sebenarnya karena dia hanya ingin orang yang berbicara dengannya mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya. Karena sikapnya itu, Sai selalu meminta Sasuke untuk melihat lukisan karyanya, menunggu sarannya dengan perasaan was-was atas apa pendapat Sasuke terhadap hasil karyanya. Kritiknya tajam dan apa adanya. Hal itulah yang membuat Sai terdorong untuk membuat lukisan yang sempurna.

Hari ini dia lupa memperlihatkan lukisan yang baru diselesaikannya tadi pagi pada Sasuke. Nanti akan diperlihatkannya saat mereka tiba di kampus nanti.

"Dobe mana?"

Sai kembali melirik Sasuke. Tumben Sasuke mencarinya. Belum beberapa jam, Sasuke sudah rindu pada dobenya. Cieeee..

Aku dari tadi tidak melihat Naruto-kun. Sepertinya saat naik kita terpisah dengannya. Mungkin dia ada di gerbong lain."

Sai memandang wajah-wajah di sekelilingnya. Mencari keberadaan sahabatnya yang satu lagi. Matanya meneliti satu persatu penumpang walau ia jadi pusing sendiri dibuatnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan satupun si kepala jabrik warna kuning. Ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi pencariannya. Nanti dia juga akan bertemu dengannya di stasiun tempat mereka turun.

.

.

.

"Hei nona!"

Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan mata lavender milik si gadis karena dia terus termangu menatap mata biru Naruto seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Si gadis tersentak kaget dan menundukkan wajahnya. Sepertinya malu karena tertangkap basah sedang meneliti wajah Naruto. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya serta memiringkan kepalanya berusaha melihat mata si gadis yang tertutup poni lebatnya.

Apa dia bisu? Atau mengira aku preman shinkansen? Padahal tampangku kan luar biasa kerennya! Kata Naruto dalam hati sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

Naruto mengendus-ngendus wangi parfumm lavender yang samar-samar tercium.

Ah, parfumnya wangi lavender.

Matanya juga berwarna lavender.

Memakai baju warna lavender.

"Nona lavender!"

Gadis itu kali ini mendongak dan menatap mata biru cerah Naruto. Kali ini wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan karena perkataan Naruto barusan.

Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Akhirnya kau menatapku juga.."

Si gadis merasakan wajahnya panas sampai ke telinga, ia begitu malu sekaligus tersentuh. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Benar-benar tidak sopan tapi membuat hatinya tertawa.

Lavender.. bunga kesukaannya..

Kenapa tiba-tiba si malaikat memanggilnya begitu? Apa karena matanya berwarna lavender?

Naruto menyeringai makin lebar saat melihat wajah si gadis memerah.

Manis.

Itulah satu kata yang terbersit di benak Naruto.

"Maaf ya.." Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

"..."

"Kau pasti menganggapku preman atau maniak karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan padamu."

"..."

"Dari tadi aku terus melihatmu. Kau sepertinya sedang sakit ya?"

"..."

"Apa masih sakit?"

Kali ini gadis berambut panjang sepinggang itu menggeleng pelan.

"Oh syukurlah!" Naruto menghela napas lega.

Wajah gadis itu makin memerah. Penyebabnya bukan karena malu atau salah tingkah, namun ia berusaha keras untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada malaikatnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa. Jangankan mengucapkan satu huruf, menatap mata biru itu kembali, ia tak berani. Kebiasaan buruk yang selalu ingin dihilangkannya selain berada di tempat yang ramai, yaitu mulutnya serasa terkunci dengan rapat jika bertemu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Dan membuat hatinya berdebar dengan amat keras.

Biasanya sih tidak separah ini. Ia bisa mengucapkan sepatah dua kata walau hanya terbata-bata. Tapi entah kenapa otaknya jadi 'blank' saat bertemu dengan pemuda yang baik hati ini. Satu katapun tak ada yang bisa diucapkannya, padahal dia sudah merangkai kata-kata dama benaknya.

"Wajahmu makin memerah tuh! " Seru Naruto khawatir. "Kalau tidak keberatan, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kita akan turun di stasiun berikutnya. Bagaimana?"

Si gadis kembali menggelengkan kepalanya lebih kuat.

Sekarang Naruto merasa agak aneh dengan gadis yang baru dikenalnya.

Pintu otomatis terbuka saat shinkansen telah berhenti tepat di sebuah stasiun Penumpang-penumpang yang sudah menunggu di stasiun ini memasuki shinkansen hingga membuat penumpang kembali berdesak-desakan. Naruto menggerutu karena orang-orang yang baru masuk membuat tubuhnya terdorong makin jauh dari pintu kereta dan sekaligus menjauhkannya dari gadis itu.

Nona Lavender!

Naruto terkejut ketika tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Tangan bak porselen putih yang begitu mulus. Naruto memandang satu persatu wajah penumpang dan ia melihat si nona lavender yang bahkan nama aslinya belum ia tanyakan sedang menggenggam erat tangannya. Dengan erat seperti tidak ingin melepasakannya. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Naruto dengan pipinya yang ranum memerah. Dan gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

"Te-terima kasih. Anda baik sekali.."

Suaranya begitu lembut dan kecil. Sama seperti dugaannya. Naruto terpana, diam akan perkataan dan tatapan gadis itu. Dan 'gadis misterius' itu melepaskan tangannya pada Naruto. Tubuh Naruto kembali terdorong ke belakang, makin menjauh darinya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh gadis itu menghilang ditelan lautan manusia. Hilang dari pandangannya. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Bersusah payah agar dirinya tidak terjatuh akibat desakan tersebut. Ternyata di dalam shinkansen perlu perjuangan untuk bertahan hidup juga.

Naruto menjijitkan kedua kakinya untuk melihat keberadaan si gadis yang membuatnya makin penasaran.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"_Te-terima kasih. Anda baik sekali.."_

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Nona lavender pasti baik-baik saja..


	2. Chapter 2

**Komorebi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto, Honey and Clover ⓒ Chika Umino**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah harus berdesak-desakan di dalam shinkansen_, _Sai dan Sasuke harus berjuang untuk keluar dari pintu kereta, karena kebanyakan para penumpang enggan menggeser tubuh mereka mempersilahkan penumpang lain untuk turun di stasiun.

"Akhirnya keluar juga.." desah Sai lega ketika dengan susah payah menjejakkan kakinya ke garis pembatas stasiun. "Shinkansen benar-benar sangat padat kalau kita berangkat lebih cepat dari biasanya."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil membetulkan letak kemeja hitamnya yang agak kusut. Kemeja lengan kanan pendeknya yang terlipat juga dirapikan.

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ia tidak melupakan Naruto dan mencari keberadaan temannya yang sering 'hilang' ini. Sai beruntung melihat rambut kuning yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Rambut kuningnya terlihat kontras di antara orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di stasiun.

"Naruto-kun!"

Rupanya si rambut blonde tidak mendengarnya. Ia sedang celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. Mungkin Sai dan Sasuke. Sai mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi, namun lagi-lagi pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Ck, sudah dobe, tuli lagi." Komentar Sasuke.

Sai melambaikan tangannya. Mungkin dengan cara ini dia bisa menarik perhatian temannya, tapi rupanya cara ini tidak juga berhasil. Sai harus menghampiri langsung Naruto dan membangunkannya dari aksi celingak-celinguknya.

"Oi, dobe..!"

Teriakan Sasuke barusan tidak lebih keras dari teriakan Sai tadi, namun anehnya mampu membuat telinga Naruto berdengung sakit dan menoleh tajam ke asal suara.

Sai kembali palm face melihat tingkah laku kedua orang itu. Sudah dua tahun ia berteman dengan mereka dan tak pernah absen melihat satu sama lainnya saling adu mulut. Sai membayangkan Sasuke adalah sang majikan dan Naruto adalah anjingnya. Biasanya anjing akan selalu mendengar panggilan dari sang pemilik. Hal ini persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto tadi. Apa mungkin kalau Sasuke memelihara anjing, mungkin dia akan memberikan nama anjingnya menjadi Naruto?

"Lho..? kenapa aku bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu?" gumam Sai mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepalanya.

"Oii, teme! Kenapa harus memanggilku dobe di depan orang banyak? Aku kan jadi diliatin!" Seru Naruto kesal sambil berlari ke arah kedua sahabatnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke yang tetap tenang.

"Kau kan enggak punya urat malu."

"APAAAA?!"

"Hei, sudah jangan bertengkar." Sai si penengah kembali beraksi.

Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah marah sampai wajahnya memerah berusaha untuk tidak meledak. Ia memeletkan lidahnya pada Sasuke dan membuang mukanya. Mendapat respon seperti itu, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kekanak-kanakan."

"Sok keren!"

"Parasit."

"Kutu!"

"Ramen menjijikkan!"

"Tomat Busuk!"

"Do.."

Sasuke menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia memerintahkan dirinya untuk tidak mengikuti permainan bodoh ini dan membalikkan badannya, berjalan keluar stasiun.

"Teme kalaaaah!"

Dan ia sempat mendengar tawa kemenangan Naruto di belakangnya.

Sai menghela napas lega. Kalau Sasuke dan Naruto adu mulut seperti tadi, bisa-bisa beberapa jam lagi mereka akan menjejaki kampus. Ia melirik arloji hitamnya dan kembali merasa lega.

Kuliah masih dimulai satu setengah jam lagi..

"Ne, Sai, Sai, Sai..!"

Arloji dari pandangannya tergantikan oleh wajah ceria Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tadi di dalam shinkansen aku bertemu dengan nona lavender!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sai tidak bergeming. Ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap bingung mata biru milik Naruto.

"Nona Lavender?" ulang Sai tidak mengerti.

Naruto tidak menyadari nona lavender yang bertemu dengannya barusan sedang duduk di sebuah bangku stasiun, tidak jauh dari tempat ia melangkah.

.

.

.

Gadis Lavender yang dimaksud Naruto tadi sedang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang disediakan stasiun. Sesekali ia melirik orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di hadapannya atau menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri atau ke kanan seperti sedang mencari ataupun menanti seseorang. Dan memang itu tujuannya.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu di stasiun ini. Apa Kakashi ji-san punya pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggali mengingat ia adalah salah satu dosen universitas ternama di kota ini? Atau apa pamannya lupa dengan janjinya untuk menjemputnyadi stasiun pada hari pertama ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kota Konoha?

Namun gadis itu membuang pikiran yang kedua jauh-jauh dari benaknya. Dan memilih alasan yang pertama yang paling masuk akal diterima. Tidak mungkin orang yang disayanginya itu lupa akan janjinya. Hatake Kakashi adalah pria yang selalu menepati janjinya selama gadis itu mengenalnya. Kemarin pamannya itu sudah mengatakan kalau besok pagi ia akan menjemputnya di stasiun ini jam delapan.

Gadis berambut lurus panjang itu melirik jam dinding yang berada di stasiun kota yang berada lima langkah di belakangnya.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan.

Dia pasti akan menjemput.

Andai ia tahu dimana universitas Konoha berada, Kakashi pasti tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya.

Ia lalu melayangkan pandangannya kepada shinkansen yang baru saja berhenti dan menurunkan beberapa orang. Isi dalam shinkansen tidak sebanyak yang tadi dinaikinya. Keadaan shinkansen yang tadi dinaikinya terasa sesak, sempit, pengap, lalu..

Matanya beralih ke bawah. Pada tas berwarna kuning gading yang berada di pangkuannya. Melihat warna kuning, si gadis jadi teringat pada rambut pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang menolongnya dan masih sempat-sempatnya memperhatikannya dari banyaknya penumpang di dalam kereta.

Pemuda yang menatapnya dengan cemas meskipun mungkin si pemuda berniat melemparkan gadis itu ke luar jendela kereta karena si lawan bicara hanya bisu saat ditanya.

Pemuda yang rela menawarkan diri mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit padahal mungkin dia mempunyai urusan yang mendesak.

Pemuda yang membuat hatinya tenang dan keadannya berangsur-angsur pulih.

Senyum dan matanya bagai malaikat...

Padahal gadis itu belum tahu segila apa pemuda itu sebenarnya.

Gadis itu merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang, kedua tangannya menjadi dingin dan pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Ia memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas dengan kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Masa pubernya memang agak lamban..

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya karena merasa ada tangan yang menepuk lembut pundaknya. Tangan yang tak dikenalnya itu mengelus puncak kepalanya membuat dirinya merinding. Dia merasakan seseorang tepat berdiri di belakangnya duduk.

Hidung belang?

Dia baru ingat akan nasihat Kakashi kalau di Konoha banyak orang yang 'berprofesi seperti itu.

"Halo gadis kecilku yang ma-"

"Ja..jangan sakiti saya!"

Ia bangkit berdiri dan memeluk tasnya dengan seerat mungkin. Untung saja sebelum kabur, ia sempat melihat wajah orang itu. Dan seketika itu juga gadis tersebut tecekat.

Pria tampan yang tadi membuat dirinya bergidik adalah orang yang juga pernah memberikan nasihat padanya tentang banyaknya jumlah hidung belang di kota ini.

"Kakashi ji-san!"

Semula pria dengan luka yang membentuk garis vertical di mata kanannya agak syok melihat keponakan kesayangannya menganggapnya hidung belang. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia sudah bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya, kemudian tersenyum cemerlang bak iklan pasta gigi.

" Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kakashi-nii-san saja, Hinata-chan~"

.

.

.

Tak henti-hentinya Naruto bercerita tentang si nona lavender, bahkan ketika mereka bertiga telah memasuki gerbang kampus. Sai yang mendengarkan sesekali manggut-mangut dan memberikan komentar kecil untu merespon cerita Naruto, padahal sebenarnya pemuda itu hampir tertidur karenanya.

"Aku mengira dia bisu, tapi ternyata dia sempat menggenggam tanganku saat kami berpisah. Dengan gaya yang cute dia berkata, 'Terima kasih tampan, anda baik sekali..' Oh God.! Rupanya Uzumaki Naruto telah dipuja-puja oleh banyak wanita! Oi ayah di surga, anakmu telah ditaksir oleh banyak wanita!"

"Paman Minato masih hidup, Naruto-kun." Sela Sai di antara tawanya.

Sasuke yang berjalan di depan mereka hampir muntah mendengarnya.

Baru satu gadis (mungkin) yang tertarik padanya, si dobe sudah besar kepala.

"Nona lavender itu gadis yang pemalu tapi manis ya.." Komentar Sai setelah Naruto menutup ceritanya. "Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya. Bukannya nona lavender itu tipe yang diidam-idamkan Naruto-kun?"

Naruto memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya dan menatap langit. Kebiasaannya saat memikirkan sesuatu. " Yah enggak mungkinlah..tipe gadis pujaanku tetap Sakura-chan dong!" Seru Naruto dengan bangga. "Calon ibu dari anak-anakku."

Sai hampir lupa akan hal itu. Ia kembali teringat sahabatnya ini selalu menggoda gadis itu tanpa absen satu haripun dan berusaha 'menyerangnya' bila ada kesempatan walau sebelum jari Naruto menyentuh Sakura, gadis super kuat itu sudah terlebih dahulu melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya.

Naruto tak pernah menyerah mendapatkan Sakura.

"Oi, teme! Kau dengar itu kan? Suatu hari nanti Sakura-chan akan berpaling darimu dan mati-matian mengejarku."

Sepertinya hal itu mustahil, Naruto-kun..

Untuk meyakinkan perkataannya, si rambut kuning berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke dan merangkulnya dengan mesra.

"Terserah. Aku enggak peduli."

Sai memandang punggung Naruto dari arah belakang. Mau tidak mau pemuda bermata hitam itu penasaran juga akan nona lavender yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Naruto. Pemalu dan manis. Tipe gadis idaman Sai. Walau dia malu mengakuinya di depan Naruto dan hanya menyimpannya di hati kecilnya.

Lamunannya buyar saat melihat Naruto memekik pelan dan memukul jidatnya dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Astaga! Kok aku bisa lupa sih?"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Sori yah teman-teman, kayaknya aku enggak bisa bareng kalian ke kantor Kakashi sensei." Kata Naruto sambil merogoh sesuatu di dalam kantong celananya. Ia tersenyum lebar menemukan selembar kupon yang ada di tangannya.

"Aha! Kutemukan juga!"

Sasuke melirik malas ke arah kupon tersebut.

Ramen lagi..

"Aku mau makan ramen gratis~"

"Ramen lagi? Bukannya tadi pagi Naruto-kun baru makan ramen?" tanya Sai kaget. Ia mulai berpikir apakah mulai sekarang ia akan mengganti nama Naruto-kun jadi Naruto-ramen? Ah, sudahlah..tidak penting.

"Tapi perutku masih mampu menampung mie lezat itu. Lagipula aku mendapatkan kupon ini gratis kok." Sahut Naruto melambaikan-lambaikan kuponnya." Kan sayang kalau enggak dipakai."

"Bukan itu inti masalahnya. Tapi bukannya jam kuliah Naruto-kun akan dimulai sebentar lagi?"

"Ah, Iruka Sensei dosen yang welas asih. Dia pasti mengijinkan aku masuk kuliahnya. Lagipula Sai tahu kan kecepatan Uzumaki Naruto makan ra-"

"Dan mekipun hari ini kau ada ujian?"

Seketika itu Naruto membeku. Pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak.

"Kemarin kau bilang ada ujian estetika. Itu sebabnya kau belajar dengan semangat meski lima menit kemudian kau tertidur. Iya kan dobe?"

"O..oh ya? Kok aku lupa ya?" Naruto hanya bisa salah tingkah dan menggaru-garuk kepalanya.

"Ternyata Sasuke-kun betul-betul perhatian pada Naruto-kun ya?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan seberapa DOBENYA dia."

Naruto sepertinya tidak mendengar komentar sarkastis Sasuke. Sambil berjalan, ia terus memikirkan penentuan memilih ujian estetika atau makan ramen kesayangannya. Ia melihat kupon di tangannya dan gedung kampus di hadapannya secara bergantian.

Ramen gratis.

Ujian estetika.

Ramen gratis.

Ujian estetika.

Ramen gratis.

Ujian estetika.

"AHA!"

Seketika itu juga Sasuke dan Sai menoleh pada Naruto yang berada di antara mereka berdua.

"Meskipun ini adalah pilihan yang benar-benar sulit, tapi akhirnya aku sudah membuat keputusan bulat." Naruto lalu berpaling kepada Sai dan merangkul lengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku bisa minta tolong kan Sai..'

Sai menatap gugup Naruto yang memeluk erat lengannya hingga ia bepikir kalau tidak mengabulkan permohonan Naruto kali ini, maka lengan kirinya akan menjadi korban. Pemuda itu juga merasa risih dengan perlakuan Naruto, setelah menyadari dua mahasiswi yang baru saja lewat di depannya memandangnya sambil terkikik-kikik geli. Rupanya ada pasangan homo baru di universitas Konoha. Oh, bagus sekali.

Shimura Sai masih straight, saudara.

"Sai?"

"Minta tolong soal apa? Lagipula kenapa harus..aku?" tanya Sai melepaskan tangannya dari pitingan Naruto. "Kenapa tidak minta tolong pada Sasuke-kun saja?'

Sasuke langsung memberikan death glare terbaiknya hanya untuk Sai.

"Mana mau Sasu-teme. Harapanku hanya kamu, Sai!"

"Memangnya mau minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong bilang pada Iruka sensei supaya ujian estetika ditunda lima belas menit lagi." Naruto menatap mata onyx milik Sai dengan penuh harap. "Permintaanku enggak susah kan?

Mata Sai membulat mendengarnya. Jadi sahabatnya ini lebih memilih ramen dibandingkan ujian? Oh Kami-sama, harusnya dia sudah tahu akan hal itu.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, aku.."

"Tak kusangka kau memdukungku untuk memilih ramen." Bisik Naruto terharu dan memeluk Sai dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto-kun."

"Mohon bantuannya Sai! Lain kali kau akan kutraktir makan ramen. Ini adalah janji antar pria!"

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Sai untuk berbicara (unsur kesengajaan), Naruto pun ngacir menuju kantin universitas. Sai pun hanya pasrah menatap kepergian temannya. Dia meratap dalam hati mempertanyakan mengapa sikap pemuda yang telah dikenalnya selama empat tahun tidak berubah. Lebih memprioritaskan makanan kesukaannya dibandingkan apapun. Kadang-kadang ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Ayo Sai."

Suara dingin Sasuke membuyarka lamunannya. Ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke dalam keheningan.

"Sasuke-kun."

Panggilan Sai tidak terjawab.

"Aku mau pergi menemui Iruka sensei dulu."

Sai bisa mendengar pemuda itu berdecak kesal.

"Lupakan. Jangan mau disuruh-suruh oleh si dobe itu."

"Tapi kan kasihan Naruto-kun.."

"Kau terlalu baik sampai kadang-kadang jadi seperti orang bodoh. Untuk apa kau mau membantunya? Si dobe itu punya mulut kan? Biar dia yang mengatakannya sendiri pada Iruka sensei."

Sai terpaku. Sudah lama juga ia tidak melihat temannya yang satu ini berbicara panjang lebar seperti tadi.

"Tapi Naruto-kun-"

"Kau bukan BABUNYA kan ?"

Dan kali ini Sai mengunci mulutnya dengan serapat mungkin. Percuma kalau membantah Sasuke. Kalau sudah marah, Sasuke bisa sangat menyeramkan. Dalam hati Sai meminta maaf pada sahabatnya yang beambut blonde dan berjanji setelah pulang kuliah, ia akan membelikan makanan kesukaan Naruto sebagai permintaan maafnya. Tapi tentu saja bukan ramen lagi.

"Sasuke-kun masuk kuliah jam berapa?"

"Jam sebelas."

"Kebetulan aku juga jam sebelas. Mau ke kantor Kakashi sensei? Aku ingin memberikan lukisan baruku padanya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat menatap cangkir yang terbuat dari tanah liat yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu, ia memainkan cangkir yang baru setengah jadi itu dengan cara melempar-lemparkannya ke atas.

"Hentikan Ino, nanti cangkirnya jatuh.."

Gadis itu melirik ke arah sampingnya kirinya dimana suara itu berasal. Ia hampir lupa kalau saat ini bukan satu-satunya orang yang ada ada di ruang latihan pembuatan keramik di universitas Konoha.

"Aku kira kau tidak memperhatikanku karena sedang asyik dengan pacarmu,Sakura."

Gadis lain yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat karibnya sejak ia masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Perhatiannya kembali teralih pada setumpuk tanah liat yang hampir membentuk sebuah mangkuk berkat keahlian tangannya.

"Pacar?"

"Si tuan tanah liat." Jawab Ino sambil terkikik geli. Ia lalu menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang diikat membentuk buntut kuda. "Berhentilah berpacaran dengan tuan tanah liat. Kau tidak bosan berkutat dengannya selama dua jam lebih?"

Sakura menghela napas. Ia mulai jengkel dengan sahabatnya yang membuat suasana hatinya buruk. Hal ini berakibat fatal pada tanah liat yang ada di tangannya ini.

"Kau juga tidak bosan berada di sini dan mengganguku terus?"

"Oooh, jadi kau mengusirku?" tanya Ino dengan nada sarkastis.

"Sedikit."

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali memainkan gelas tanah liat di tangannya.

"Kau merasa tidak betah kuliah di sini?"

Pertanyaan dari Sakura memecahkan keheningan setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menggangguku, Yamanaka Ino?"

"Dengar ya Sakura, aku baru dapat sms kalau ternyata jam kuliah desain grafis ditunda dua jam lagi. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik aku mengganggumu."

Sakura memeletkan lidahnya dengan gemas. Walaupun perhatiannya masih tertuju pada segumpal tanah liat yang sedang berada di atas mesin pemutar, tapi keberadaan Ino cukup membuat perhatiannya terpecah belah. Sesaat seringai bermain di bibir merahnya.

"Daripada menggangguku bukanlah lebih baik kau mengganggu Shimura Sai saja? Kalau sudah jam segini sih biasanya dia sudah datang."

Dan sudah seperti yang Sakura bayangkan sahabatnya blushing parah hanya mendengar nama pemuda itu.

"Wah, wah! Ternyata Ino yang menjadi primadona semasa SMA bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapan cowok yang menurutku biasa aja.." kata Sakura menahan tawa melihat Ino yang menunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Jaga mulutmu ya jidat lebar! Siapa bilang Sai itu pemuda standard? Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau hanya melihat penampilan orang dari segi penampilan saja. Aku sudah melihat auranya saat pertama kali melihat Sai! Sai itu bukan hanya tampan, tapi dia luar biasa berbakat, baik hati, dan bla..bla..nya.. nyi.. nyo.."

Sakura tidak memperdulikan perkataan Ino. Toh itu sudah didengarnya ribuan kali kalau ia menyinggung tentang pemuda bermata onyx itu. Gadis itu masih asyik dengan tanah liatnya yang sebentar lagi hampir jadi dan siap untuk dibakar. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan temannya yang cerewet itu masih berdongeng tentang Sai-samanya, berpidato kalau anggapan Sakura bahwa Sai adalah seorang pemuda yang bertampang biasa adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

"Hei Sakura! Kau dengar tidak perkataanku tadi?" tanya Ino gusar saat menyadari sahabatnya itu masih asyik dengan mainannya(si tanah liat). "SAKURAAA!"

"Iya Ino sayang.. Jangan berteriak. Ini bukan hutan.."

"Aku cuma kesal karena kau bilang kalau tampang Sai biasa aja, aku sama sekali tidak terima. Bla bla bla.."

Jika pernyataan Ino diteruskan, maka chapter ini tidak akan selesai juga.

Sakura menghela napas bosan. Ia menggerutu mengapa di pagi yang cerah ini harus mendengar ceramah mengenai Shimura Sai, sahabatnya yang ditaksir Ino semenjak gadis itu pindah ke universitas Konoha enam bulan lalu.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama katanya.

Sai memang cukup populer sih, tapi tentu saja tidak sepopuler..

"Lalu hal yang harus kau camkan dalam pikiranmu adalah Sai itu lebih seksi dari pada Sasuke-mu itu. Dibandingkan Sasuke yang kelihatan kerempeng dan berambut mirip pantat bebek, tentu saja badan Sai lebih berisi dan potongan rambutnya lebih keren."

Eitts.. Sakura menekan tombol replay di kepalanya. Memepertajam pendengarannya akan perkataan Ino barusan dan berusaha memikirkannya dalam-dalam. Kalau ada nama Sasuke, Sakura tidak mungkin melewatkannya.

Badan kerempeng dan rambut mirip pantat bebek?

Go to the hell, Ino pig!

Kalau mahasiswi-mahasiswi universitas Konoha mendengar komentar Ino barusan, pasti mereka akan membakar gadis itu hidup-hidup. Meski sebenarnya Sakura juga ingin melakukannya, tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak sekejam itu. Dia masih ingat kalau Ino adalah orang yang paling perhatian padanya (dan juga paling suka menindasnya) saat mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku SD. Jadi ia memilih tidak melemparkan tanah liat ini ke muka mulus Ino, yang Sakura duga sahabatnya itu baru facial beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba gadis bermata emerald itu menghentikan lamunannya. Menyadari kalau suara berisik Ino berhenti. Pandangannya teralih kepada Ino yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya. Bingung melihat sikap aneh Ino yang sedang melihat ke arah jendela. Sakura menatap wajah cantik sahabatnya yang seperti terkesima melihat sesuatu di luar sana.

Objek apa yang sedang dilihatnya ya?

Apakah objek itu luar biasa pentingnya sampai gadis bermata biru mengentikan ceramah agungnya? Apakah objek yang dilihatnya di luar sana adalah hantu di siang bolong?

Aaah, mana mungkin. Yang ada hantu itu yang takut melihat wajah Ino.

Apa Kakashi sensei dan Iruka sensei yang sedang pacaran di taman kampus?

Aduh! Hentikan pikiran fujoshi terselubungmu, Sakura!

Apa Sai yang sedang berpacaran dengan salah satu mahasiswi di kampus?

Perlu digaris bawahi dan diberi tanda petik.

"Apa Sai yang sedang berpacaran dengan salah satu mahasiswi di kampus?"

Sakura terkekeh geli akan khayalan nistanya.

Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan sangat senang sekali. Rasakan itu Ino pig!

"Kau sedang melihat apa sih?"

"Aku melihat Sai.."

Sakura tersenyum geli sebagai responnya. Apakah dugaannya akan menjadi kenyataan?

"Dia sedang berpacaran.."

Kali ini senyuman Sakura pudar. Jadi khayalannya berubah menjadi kenyataan? Pasti Ino sedang bercanda! Mana mungkin gadis itu melihat Sai yang sedang berpacaran dengan wajah mupeng begitu..

Enggak mungkin banget.

Yang ada kalau Ino melihat Sai pacaran dengan gadis lain sudah dipastikan Ino langsung terkena ayan di tempat.

"Ino?"

"..."

Ino!"

"..."

"Ino pig!"

"Berisiik! Jangan menggangguku yang sedang asyik melototin tubuh seksi Sai deh!"

Sakura mencibirkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Sebenarnya Ino memang ingin mengincar Sai atau hanya mengincar badannya aja (yang menurutnya sama sekali enggak seksi).

"Tadi kau bilang dia sedang pacaran atau apa aku tadi cuma salah dengar?"

"Oh, enggak kok. Sai emang sedang pacaran."

Sakura pun bergeming. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Kedua tangannya kembali bekerja dengan tanah liat yang membentuk sebuah mangkuk.

"Ini tidak lucu, Ino."

"Emang enggak ada yang ketawa."

"Astaga! Apa kepalamu terbentur saat kau pergi ke kampus tadi sehingga kau kehilangan akal sehatmu?"

"Kau ngomong apa sih?"

"Kenapa mukamu datar melihat cowok yang kau puja sedang asyik dengan cewek lain?"

Ino hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sebagai sebuah respon. Ia kembali melirik sesaat di luar jendela dan tersenyum. Detik berikutnya ia menatap Sakura.

"Kalau dia perempuan, tentu saja saat ini juga aku akan mati di tempat."

"Apa? Bukan perem-"

"Sai-kun sedang pacaran dengan Sasuke-mu."

Selesai Ino berkata, mangkuk malang tanah liat yag berada di tangan Sakura langsung berbentuk tak keruan.

Berkat tangan 'hulk' Sakura.

Berkat perkataan Ino juga, Sakura langsung terbelalak kaget, sampai Ino yakin sebentar lagi bola mata milik Sakura akan keluar dari rongganya.

"APAA KATAMU TADIII?! Enggak mungkin Sasuke-kun gay! Dia 100 % STRAIGHT!"

Kalau misalkan Sasuke gay, pasti juga dia akan milih bibit-bebet-bobot si calon uke. Enngak mungkin dia milih cowok kurus kering dan kurang gizi kayak Sai sebagai (tentu saja) ukenya.

Pastilah Sakura tidak mengatakan isi hatinya tadi di hadapan Ino. Ia masih menghormati perasaan sahabatnya dan sekaligus tidak mau kalau stasusnya sebagai seorang fujoshi terbongkar.

"Cu..Cuma bercanda, Sakura.." Sahut Ino melihat Sakura yang sedang bagkit dari kursinya dan melangkah cepat ke arahnya. Gadis itu menatap pemandangan dari dalam jendela dan mengamati satu persatu para pelajar, dosen kampus yang sesekali lewat, bahkan Akamaru anjing milik mahasiswa jurusan desain grafis bernama Inuzuka Kiba yang menurut Sakura mukanya juga mirip dengan anjingnya. Namun Sakura tidak menemukan wajah pujaan hatinya di taman kampus ini.

"Sasuke-kun tidak ada kok."

"Kamu buta ya, Sakura. Dia lagi mojok sama Sai di dekat mading kampus."

Setelah menemukan objek sasaran yang dicari, Sakura bagai melihat Sai sedang berbicara dengan malaikat bermata obsidian dan berambut hitam kebiruan. Kulit putih bak porselen, rambut hitam dengan potongan bentuk yang unik namun terlihat sangat cocok di wajahnya, mata hitam sekelam pekatnya malam, tubuh tinggi berbalut kemeja hitam dan celana panjang jeans biru tua yang sangat pas di tubuh tegapnya. Sakura sangat setuju untuk menyatakan bahwa pemuda yang mempunyai pandangan dingin itu adalah karya seni yang luar biasa indah.

Oh Kami-sama, semakin berlalunya hari dia semakin tampan!

Oke ini memang lebay tapi itulah deskripsi Sasuke di mata Haruno Sakura.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan jijik saat melihat ludah gadis itu yang hampir jatuh.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di kantor Kakashi Hatake, Sai menatap sekeliling ruangan yang minimalis dan sederhana. Tidak ada keberadaan manusia selain dirinya dan Sasuke yang notabene tidak ada sosok seorang pria berambut putih kusam yang biasanya selalu tiba lebih dahulu di kantor pribadinya.

"Kakashi sensei tidak ada?" guman Sai setelah kembali memastikan bahwa dosen pembimbing akademiknya tidak berada di ruangan ini.

"Mungkin dia sedang mengajar." Sahut Sasuke berjalan melewati tubuh Sai dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Bukannya hari senin dia mengajar siang ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin dia tidak mengajar hari ini."

Sai kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di depan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah asyik dengan kameranya yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari ranselnya. Ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa memperlihatkan lukisan yang barusan dibuatnya pada Kakashi. Ia lalu melirik kepada Sasuke. Daripada mengisi kesepian mengkhayal sendiri, lebih baik mengobrol dengan temannya ini.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Aku dengar foto hasil jepretanmu akan dibahas di majalah kampus untuk edisi minggu depan."

"Hn."

"Bukankah itu suatu hal yang luar biasa? Hanya foto yang betul-betul bagus yang dimasukkan di majalah kampus. Aku dengar kalau tahap seleksinya susah sekali karena harus melalui tiga tahap kan? Hasil foto-fotomu sudah berhasil terpampang di majalah kampus padahal masih semester dua. Banyak senpai sefakultasmu pun yang fotonya belum terpampang di majalah kampus. Kau hebat Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar pada Sai yang sudah cuap-cuap panjang, namun ia kembali sibuk dengan kamera kesayangannya.

"Rupanya kau tahu banyak. Aku saja sama sekali tidak tahu soal itu."

"Maksud Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku baru tahu saat dobe memberitahukan kalau ia mengirimkan foto-foto itu pada editor majalah kampus tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Sai melebarkan kedua matanya. "Jadi karena Naruto-kun.."

"Beberapa hari kemudian Genma sensei memberitahukan tentang fotoku yang terpilih." Ujar Sasuke dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada kameranya.

Sai mengangguk kecil. "Selamat ya, Sasuke-kun. Kau pasti bangga sekali."

"Biasa aja. Aku tak tertarik." Jawab Sasuke datar dan masih mengutak-atik kamera polaroidnya. Sai yakin kalau Naruto ada di sini ia pasti akan mengambil paksa kamera Sasuke dan membuangnya keluar. Hal itu pernah terjadi dengan tomat milik Sasuke.

Sai akhirnya menyerah untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Pemuda yang mengambil kuliah fotografi itu sudah tidak bisa diganggu kalau sedang berada di dunianya sendiri. Tak ada yang boleh mengganggunya kalau sudah menyentuh benda itu. Seperti Sai dengan kuasnya dan Naruto dengan ramennya.

Ia akhirnya lebih memilih untuk melihat seisi ruangan. Punggungnya disandarkan ke kursi agar lebih rileks. Ia menatap jendela kayu berwarna putih yang catnya sudah hampir terkelupas, lemari yang diisi rapi oleh buku-buku milik Kakashi sensei, lukisan bergambar malaikat dan jam berwarna coklat yang dipasang di tembok yang dicat putih, sebuah pintu yang merupakan pemisah antara kantor dan studio pribadinya, mesin pembuat kopi, beberapa buku sketsa lagi serta komputer yang tertata rapi di atas sebuah meja panjang serta meja dan kursi kayu yang sedang diduduki oleh dirinya dan Sasuke. Hanya itulah barang-barang yang menempati ruangan yang tidak begitu besar ini. Meski begitu Sai merasakan 'kehangatan' di kantor Kakashi.

Ruang ini adalah suatu tempat dimana Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto juga satu-satunya mahasiswi di antara mereka yaitu Sakura sering berkumpul di tempat ini sebelum atau sesudah jam kuliah. Diawali dari Naruto yang merupakan anak bimbingan akademik Kakashi dan lucunya dipercayakan mendapat akses bebas keluar masuk kantor Kakashi (juga tidak tahu malunya) mengajak mereka bertiga untuk berkumpul di sini. Konon, Namizake Minato, ayahanda Naruto adalah dosen favorit Kakashi semasa kuliah yang membuat Naruto menjadi anak kesayangan pria bermata hitam itu. Naruto lalu mengusulkan dan bertitah bahwa paling tidak dalam sekali sehari mereka harus berkumpul di ruangan ini (Namun ternyata si rambut kuning ini yang paling sering mengingkari janjinya dan lebih memilih nangkring di kantin). Tinggal Kakashi saja yang menangis dalam hati karena ruangan pribadinya tiba-tiba sudah disabotase oleh anak-anak didiknya dan setengah menyesal mengapa ia memberikan kepercayaan pada Naruto untuk memakai ruangannya.

Saat itulah mereka berempat suka berada di kantor Kakashi. Entah hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol ringan, ataupun bertukar pikiran tentang pelajaran di fakultas masing-masing atau hanya sekedar minum teh dan makan cemilan setelah jam kuliah berakhir. Sai menemukan kebersamaan yang erat di dalam sini dan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ditemukannya di sekolahnya, tempat kursusnya bahkan di rumahnya sendiri.

"Kira-kira Kakashi sensei ada di mana ya?"

Akhirnya Sai berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari kameranya berkat pertanyaannya. Pemuda bermata sekelam malam itu meletakkan kameranya di atas meja dan 'benar-benar' menatap Sai.

"Ada apa Sai?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau mulai punya hati pada Kakashi sensei? Dari tadi terus menanyakannya."

Dan Sasuke melihat mata pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya ini hampir keluar dari rongganya.

"Sasuke-kun ini bicara apa?! A..aku sama sekali tidak.."

"Tapi wajahmu memerah."

Tanpa disadarinya, Sai memegang wajahnya kemudian meraba-rabanya. Wajahnya begitu pucat pasi.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat kegugupan temannya. Terus terang ia menikmati saat menggoda Sai yang sedemikian polos ini.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Sai hanya merengut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

Tidak lama kemudian ruang studio kesenian pribadi Kakashi terbuka dengan pelan. Sai hampir terlonjak penuh keOOCan karena keget mendengar suara tersebut, apalagi ketika melihat Kakashi sensei yang keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah ke arah mereka berdua.

Orang yang dicarinya ternyata ada di studio pribadinya. Dia benar-benar lupa mengecek ruang studio. Melihat senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah Kakashi, wajah Sai pun berangsur-angsur memerah. Apa Kakashi tadi mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tadi? rasanya Sai ingin bersembunyi di bawah meja kantor karena malu berat.

"Rupanya kalian sudah datang ya? Apa kabar di hari yang cerah ini?" Sapa Kakashi ceria sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sudah beberapa detik ia menunggu balasan dari mulut kedua mahasiswanya, namun dia tak menemukan satu katapun dari mereka.

Tumben suasana hatinya sedang baik..pikir Sasuke menatap Kakashi sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan kameranya.

Aku masih straight, sensei.. kumohon jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Mohon Sai yang juga sibuk dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak berani menatap mata hitam Kakashi dan memilih untuk memandang lantai seolah lantai itu adalah objek yang paling menarik di matanya.

Melihat respon mereka berdua, Kakashi hanya menghela napas panjang sambil bersedekap tangan, berusaha menahan kekecewaan yang panjang atas sambutan dingin kedua pemuda itu.

Semakin modernnya zaman, para mahasiswa Konoha sepertinya hanya memandang sebelah mata pada dirinya, termasuk dua kunyuk yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Karena terlalu asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing, Sai dan Sasuke tidak menyadari seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik badan tinggi dan tegap milik Kakashi. Gadis mungil yang mengintip malu-malu ke arah dua pemuda itu dengan mata lavendernya..


End file.
